El amor desde pequeños
by Milagrito
Summary: Unos pequeños se encontraron a la edad de seis años en un colorido parque. Ese día ellos sintieron algo en su interior al mirarse que no supieron identificar. Ya a los diecisiete estos todavía tienen ese lazo de amistad,¿Descubrirán lo que significa?SS/NH
1. Conociéndonos y el picnic

¡Hola, Sasusakus! Les vengo con un two-shot que salió de mi cerebro SasuSaku…

Ahorita en estos momentos no tengo luz, y por consiguiente no tengo internet, así que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar escribiendo… Me imagino que cuando publique esto en Fanficton ya debo tener luz e internet.

Ahora pasemos a… ¡información!:

o-o-o-o-o

Pareja principales: Sasuke Uchiha/ Sakura Haruno (SasuSaku). Naruto Uzumaki/ Hinata Hyuuga (NaruHina).

Otras parejas: Minato Namikaze/ Kushina Uzumaki (MinaKushi). Mikoto Uchiha/ Fugaku Uchiha (FugaMiko). Kiyoshi Haruno/ Natsuki Haruno (KiyoSuki)(Personajes inventados). Hiashi Hyuuga/ Kimiko Hyuuga (HiaKimi)(Ultimo personaje inventado)

Título: El amor desde pequeños.

Rated: K+

Categoría: Romance/ Humor.

Resumen: Unos pequeños se encontraron a la edad de seis años en un colorido parque. Ese día ellos sintieron algo en su interior al mirarse que no supieron identificar… Ya a los diecisiete estos todavía tienen ese lazo de amistad, pero descubren el significado de aquellas maripositas en sus estómagos.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Si así lo fuera habría unos pequeños pelinegros ojos verde jade portando el sharingan y también habría pequeños revoltosos rubios ojiperlas portando el byakugan por toda la aldea de Konoha. Claro, la madre de Hinata sí me pertenece, y los padres de Sakura también.

o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo uno: Conociéndonos y el picnic.

– ¿Ya hablaste con Naruto para que venga al parque, cierto? – preguntaba un pelinegro de cabellera larga con ojos de igual color quien cargaba en su espalda a su pequeño otouto.

– Hai, me dijo que dentro de diez minutos estaría allí junto a sus padres – le respondió animadamente Sasuke. Este también tenía unos hermosos ojos azabache y pelo negro sólo que el de él era más corto y tenía reflejos azulados.

– Bien, esperemos sentados… o si quieres vas a los juegos del parque – le dijo Itachi sentado en una banca viendo con mirada apacible el parque que le llenaba de tranquilidad.

– No, me quedaré aquí contigo, nii-san – le respondió Sasuke.

– Esperemos a que lleguen entonces – volvió a decir Itachi – Oye, ¿Qué tal te va en el insti… – se calló al ver cómo pasaba una chiquilla que parecía de la misma edad de su hermanito que tenía unos expresivos ojos color verde jade y cabellera de un extraño color rosa con un lindo lazo rojo y un vestido del mismo color. Eso no fue lo que le mantuvo callado, lo que lo hizo fue que al pasar la pelirosa su hermano lo había ignorado completamente embelesado observando pasar a la pelirosa mientras que sus mejillas se habían coloreado del mismo color del pelo de la chica… o del mismo color de su vestido.

– Con que mi pequeño otouto está enamorado, eh… – le estaba molestando Itachi a Sasuke. El último al escuchar lo que dijo su aniki dejó su embelesamiento para encararlo, todavía más sonrojado que antes.

– C-claro que n-no, Nii-san –

– ¡Sasuke-baka! Ya llegamos, 'ttebayo – chilló su rubio amigo corriendo hacia él acompañado de sus padres Minato y Kushina – ¡Vamos a jugar al parque! Quiero presentarte a dos amiguitas que acabo de conocer – dijo agarrando la mano de su mejor amigo y saliendo a correr dejando solos a Itachi, Minato y Kushina, quienes comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales.

Ya al llegar en los juegos del parque, Naruto le llevó hasta dos niñas: una de un cabello azulado y ojos perla y la otra era… era la niña que pasó hace un rato al frente de su hermano y él. Se volvió a sonrojar, era inevitable.

– ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno – le habló la hermosa chica de cabello rosa con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas. Sakura, eh… le quedaba perfecto el nombre.

– H-Hola… mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha – le respondió el saludo y la pregunta a Sakura.

– Hola, Sasuke-san… mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga – se presentó la otra muchacha haciendo una reverencia–. Gusto en conocerte…

– Igualmente, Hinata – le respondió la reverencia.

– Bien, bien… ya a mi me conocen los tres ¡Dejen de tanta palabrería y vamos a jugar, dattebayo! – chilló exasperado el rubio ya que el tiempo pasaba y todavía no jugaban nada –

Y así lo hicieron, jugaron como nunca todos juntos.

De vez en cuando una mirada jade y otra azabache se encontraban y ambos se sonrojaban. Lo mismo pasaba con unos ojos azul celeste y otros perlados.

Ya todos habían terminado de jugar en el parque pero querían seguir estando juntos así que buscaron a los padres de Sakura quienes también llevaban a Hinata con ellos y fueron a buscar a los de Naruto y al hermano de Sasuke para preguntarles si podían ir a una heladería todos, estos se quedaron pensando pero finalmente aceptaron.

En el camino los cuatro estaban al frente hablando y ambos descubrieron que iban al mismo instituto pero no se habían visto. Los mayores iban atrás, Kushina y Natsuki [N/A: sí le puse a la madre de Sakura] iban observando con ternura a sus pequeños.

– ¡Espérennos! – gritó alguien desde atrás. Todos voltearon a ver quién era y se encontraron con Mikoto y Fugaku, esta iba corriendo hacia ellos y el último iba caminando tranquilamente atrás.

– Mikoto-chan… vamos, estamos camino a la heladería – le dijo Kushina, quien era mejor amiga de Mikoto – Oh, te presento a Natsuki y a Kiyoshi Haruno [N/A: Kiyoshi tampoco es el nombre oficial pero como no tienen nombres tengo que ponerles alguno…], son los padres de aquella nenita de cabello rosa, están llevando a pasear a su hija y a su mejor amiga, la de cabello azulado.

– Oh, hola… mucho gusto, Natsuki-chan y Kiyosha-san – les saludó Mikoto.

– El gusto es nuestro – le respondió Natsuki.

– ¡Se me olvidaba! Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha –

Luego las tres madres observaban a los pequeños con cara adorable mientras que ahora, los cuatro hombres hablaban tranquilamente [N/A: Sí, son cuatro: Minato, Itachi, Kiyoshi y Fugaku].

Ya llegaron a la heladería, los hombres tuvieron que mover una mesa y pegarla a otra ya que eran muchos.

Luego, todos pidieron una ración de helado a su gusto. Sakura pidió helado de fresa con chispas de colores y una cereza, Sasuke de chocolate con chispas del mismo, Naruto pidió tutti-frutti con jarabe de chocolate, Hinata de mantecado con chispas de colores, Itachi simplemente de limón, Mikoto y Kushina de uva con jarabe de fresa, Natsuki de fresa con jarabe de chocolate, Minato de chocolate y Fugaku pidió también de limón.

Estaban comiendo y a Sakura le quedó un poco de su helado en la mejilla, haciendo que Sasuke tomara una servilleta y se la tendiera; ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente. Las madres vieron esto y empezaron a cuchichear.

– Me parece que Mikoto y Natsuki serán suegras, 'tebbane – susurró Kushina para que sólo las nombradas escucharan.

– Bueno, hacen linda pareja ¿No crees, Natsuki-chan? – le dijo Mikoto sonriendo.

– Cierto, cierto… Son tan tiernos juntos – le respondió la nombrada a Mikoto. Luego Naruto y Hinata se quedaron viendo unos segundos, suficientes como para que la cara se les incendiara a ambos – pero me parece que no seremos las únicas siendo suegras ¿Ne, Mikoto-chan? –

– Sí, sí… Me parece que tendremos a dos parejitas en un futuro –

– Tengo que decirle a la madre de Hinata, estoy segura de que le parecerá muy tierno – comentó Natsuki.

Las madres seguían cuchicheando, los niños comían de su helado hablando sobre cualquier cosa y los hombres hablaban de deportes.

El tiempo pasó, y por consiguiente, la hora de despedirse llegó pero quedaron en reunirse luego así como hoy ya que les había encantado estar así. La madre de Sakura había quedado de hablar con Kimiko [N/A: También es inventado ya que nunca han dicho su nombre] y Hiashi, madre y padre de Hinata, para que fueran ellos también. Todas las mujeres habían congeniado tan bien que podía decirse que eran mejores amigas las tres, pronto las cuatro [N/A: Con la madre de Hinata serían cuatro].

Los niños se despidieron dándose un abrazo y dijeron que luego se volverían a ver.

**.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día y las madres habían organizado un picnic en un lago cercano.

Ese día los Hyuuga también irían, con su recién nacida bebé llamada Hanabi junto a la ya conocida Hinata.

Sakura estaba ayudando su madre a preparar sándwiches con mantequilla de maní y otros con mermelada de frambuesa. Cuando terminaron con la tarea los metieron en el canasto y llamaron al padre de Sakura que se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la casa para después que bajara, salir todos en donde dijeron encontrarse antes de partir.

Sakura vestía unos shorts rosados con una franelilla blanca y su característico lazo rojo en su cabellera.

Cuando llegaron al punto de partida Sakura corrió hasta Sasuke y Hinata para después saludarlos. Naruto como siempre había llegado tarde.

Sasuke vestía un pantalón y una camiseta negra y Hinata una falda morada con una camisa azul.

– ¡Sentimos llegar tarde! – dijo Kushina cuando llegó corriendo apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras que tomaba aire. Detrás de ella venía Minato agarrando la mano de Naruto, este se la soltó para después correr hacia sus amigos.

Naruto cargaba una camisa naranja con un short naranja más fuerte.

– ¡Hola, dattebayo! – saludó Naruto a todos.

Luego tomaron camino hacia el lago contándose cosas de su vida los adultos y los menores escuchando.

Cuando llegaron ordenaron todo para acampar ya que se quedarían a dormir esa noche en el lago. Pusieron la manta sobre el césped para luego poner las canastas llenas de comida –y ramen– sobre esta.

– Itadakimasu – dijeron todos al unísono para luego comer tranquilamente disfrutando del ambiente. Claro, si se le llama comer a lo que hacían Kushina y Naruto.

Cuando terminaron de comer reposaron un poco la comida para después ponerse su traje de baño y meterse al lago.

Sakura y Hinata estaban en la orilla viendo el agua negando entrar en esta pero después sintieron unas manos empujarlas hasta el lago; Sasuke y Naruto las habían empujado.

– ¡Está helada! – gritó Sakura abrazándose a sí misma para darse un poco de calor, aunque era en vano ya que… igual le daba frio.

Luego ambos chicos se tiraron de bomba hacia el agua haciendo salpicar el agua encima de ellas.

Empezó una guerra de agua iniciada por Sakura; Sakura le había tirado a Sasuke, Sasuke a Naruto, Naruto a Hinata, Hinata a Itachi, Itachi a Mikoto, Mikoto a Natsuki, Natsuki a Kushina, Kushina a Fugaku, Fugaku a Minato, Minato a Kimiko y finalmente Kimiko a Hiashi. [N/A: ¡Woow!... No pensaba que era tanta gente xD…No puse a Hanabi porque… está recién nacida y… ¿En una guerra de agua? xD].

Luego de que terminó esa guerra empezaron varias aparte, por pareja: Sasuke con Sakura, Naruto con Hinata, Mikoto con Fugaku, Kushina con Minato, Hiashi con Kimiko, Natsuki con Hiashi.

Y después de que esta terminara eran todos contra todos. Sasuke le tiró una gran cantidad de agua a Sakura haciendo que esta le mirara brava y le tirara más agua, Sasuke se despistó por un momento y sintió que alguien le jalaba hacia abajo… Sakura quien le miraba sonriendo victoriosa al ver realizado su cometido: había hundido a Sasuke, quién segundos después sacó la cabeza para agarrar oxígeno.

Cuando estaban agotados todos se fueron a donde estaban sus cosas a descansar. Encendieron una fogata y asaban malvaviscos.

– ¡Se ven deliciosos! – dijo Sakura viendo fijamente su malvavisco para luego comérselo con gusto.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo y algo dentro de su estomago se movió. No sabía qué era pero, era una sensación que jamás había sentido. Sus mejillas instantáneamente se colorearon de rosa. Sakura al sentirse observada levantó la vista y vio que Sasuke le estaba viendo así que le sonrió. Este al ver su hermosa sonrisa miró hacia otro lado.

Sakura sentía cositas en su estomago… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Su madre se lo dijo hace días… ¿Abejas en el estomago? No… así no era…¿Maripo… Mariposas en el estomago? ¡Sí! Así se llamaban esas cositas que sientes que te vuelan en el estomago.

Sólo las madres –ahora contando a Kimiko– se dieron cuenta de esto. Observaban con ternura a Sasuke y a Sakura. Pronunciaron un "_Aaaaaw" _a coro_._

– ¡Hinata-chan, te regalo mi malvavisco! – le ofreció Naruto a Hinata al darse cuenta de que ella se había quedado sin malvaviscos. Naruto se sonrojó al igual que Hinata.

– No te preocupes, Naruto – le dijo esta sonrojada a más no poder.

– Insisto, Hinata, tómalo – le volvió a decir el rubio.

– Pero, después tú te quedarás sin malvavisco –

– No importa, tenlo – dijo de nuevo Naruto dejando en las manos de Hinata el pequeño malvavisco esponjoso color blanco.

Hinata obedeció y se comió el bendito malvavisco.

Luego las madres volvieron a verlos a ellos con ternura y a pronunciar, nuevamente, un "_Aaaaw"_.

– Creo que seremos suegras pronto, ne – dijo Kushina sonriendo. Los hombres por fin se habían dado cuenta de esto y sólo el padre de Sakura y el de Hinata tenían una mirada endemoniada hacia el chico Uchiha y Uzumaki. _¿¡Quién osa a interesarle su pequeña princesa!._

– ¡Hacen una adorable pareja los cuatro! – dijeron todas mirando enternecidas las escenas que se estaban llevando a cabo.

– Oigan, creo que ya deberíamos dormir todos ¿no creen? Ya es muy tarde – sugirió Minato a lo que todos asintieron dándole la razón. Todas las familias se fueron a sus respectivas carpas.

– Buenas noches, dattebayo – dijo Naruto a sus amigos.

– Buenas noches, Naruto – le respondió Sakura dándole un besito en la mejilla –. Buenas noches Sasuke, Hinata – también les dio un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke se puso cual tomate.

– Buenas noches – se limitó a responder Sasuke todavía rojo a más no poder. _¿Se habrá dado cuenta Sakura? ¡Ojalá que no! Kami-sama, por favor que no se haya dado cuenta. _Rogaba el pelinegro.

– Que duerman bien – dijo Hinata.

Y todos se fueron junto a sus padres.

Ese día Sasuke soñó con Sakura siendo más grandes estando en una cita y lo que él no sabía era que Sakura también soñó eso. Pasó igualmente con Naruto y Hinata, estaban soñando el mismo sueño de estar saliendo ambos en una cita ya mayores.

_Esta sería una linda historia de amor…_

o-o-o-o-o

¡KYAAA!... Esta ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito… Todavía falta la segunda parte [será mucho más interesante ;B]…

¡Me ha parecido muy adorable lo de Sasuke y Sakura en el picnic!... y de Naruto ofreciéndole el malvavisco a Hinata también, muy muy muy lindo.

Oh mi Dios… Esas madres si son cotilla xD. Pero pienso que le dan un poco de humor a la historia ¿no creen?

Bien, ahorita mismo escribiré la segunda parte de esta historia(: ¡Dejen reviews! Que me llenan de felicidad al leerlos… Así sean críticas constructivas… Claro, no recibo de forma agradable reviews insultando al autor porque, me parece una falta de respeto… En fin, dejen un review si quieren (:

Vamos, vamos… Yo sé que tú quieres oprimir ese botón de abajo… Sí, yo sé que tú quieres… ¿No quieres hacer feliz a un pobre intento de escritora con tu maravilloso review? xD.

En fin, Sayonara…


	2. Descubrimiento

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Claro, ya saben cuáles lo hacen. En fin, la mayoría es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo dos: Descubrimiento.

Once años, once años habían pasado desde que había conocido a Naruto y a Hinata… once años desde que lo había conocido a _él, _sí… a él. A Sasuke Uchiha. Al principio cuando lo conocí y sentí aquellas maripositas en el estomago no sabía por qué eran. Pensé que estaba enferma o que mientras comía me había tragado unas mariposas pero no. En aquel momento era demasiado inocente. Aquellas mariposas sólo significaban una cosa: a Sakura Haruno le gusta Sasuke Uchiha.

Flash Back

_Ambos cuando se graduaron de la academia habían quedado juntos en equipo con Naruto. Los tres nos lamentamos de que no sean de cuatro integrantes ya que Hinata no había quedado con nosotros, había quedado con el chico perro y el de los bichos, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame._

_Luego habían quedado en comer junto a Hinata los cuatro celebrando que finalmente se habrían graduado__–corrección: celebrando que finalmente Naruto se había graduado– y así lo hicieron, los cuatro compartiendo y sonriendo –claro, Sasuke como máximo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa ya que en los últimos años se había vuelto un poco más serio de lo normal–._

– _Hinata-chan, siento que no estés con nosotros, dattebayo – se lamentó Naruto con voz triste._

– _Oh, no te preocupes, Naruto-kun… igual podremos compartir todos juntos – trato de animar la chica al rubio; al parecer funcionó ya que el rubio luego mostró una hermosa y brillante sonrisa._

– _Oigan, tengo que ir a hablar con Iruka-sensei sobre algo… _–_ comentó Sakura parándose para después ir hacia donde le dijo estaría Iruka-sensei._

_Caminaba tranquilamente tarareando una canción cuando una mano le tapó la boca y la arrastró hasta un rincón de una calle poco concurrida._

_Ella trataba de zafarse del agarre pero era en vano. Al ver que intentando salir por ella misma de aquel lio era imposible trató de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la mano del que la retenía no dejaba salir sonido alguno._

– _Dime cómo se llama el portador del Kyuubi… o te pasará algo muy malo – ¿Delatar a Naruto? Jamás. Les había llegado el mensaje de que Akatsuki estaba buscando al portador del nueve colas y que había que estar alertas pero… ¿aquel hombre sería de Akatsuki?_

– _¡Jamás! – dijo Sakura. El hombre sacó un kunai y se lo posó en el cuello._

– _Dímelo o algo malo te pasará… – repitió aquel señor. Estaba petrificada, en shock… toda su valentía ninja se había esfumado. Se sentía como una chiquilla que necesita que su hermano mayor la proteja de los bravucones. _

– _No te diré… –_

– _¡Dímelo! – el hombre pegó más el kunai a la garganta de la kunoichi._

– _Te ha dicho que no te dirá – dijo otra voz para después golpear fuertemente al sujeto que la tenía retenida. La agarró cual princesa y después saltó por los tejados camino al hogar de la pelirosa._

– _Sasuke-kun… – dijo la pelirosa sorprendida al reconocerle._

– _Hmp, me provoca volver allá y darle unos cuantos golpes a ese idiota – la ira palpaba en su rostro y se podía escuchar el odio en su voz._ ¿Cómo se había atrevido a siquiera pensar tocarla? Ese estúpido morirá…

_Sakura se percató de esto, al instante sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso y sintió maripositas en su estómago. ¿Se habrá comido algunas en el almuerzo junto a sus amigos? La verdad desde los seis las ha sentido…_

– _Gracias, Sasuke-kun – le dijo esta sonriendo mientras se abrazaba más a Sasuke._

– _Hmp – Sasuke sonrió._

Fin Flash Back

Luego de aquel día dije que me volvería más fuerte, ya que no quería que la siguieran protegiendo cual niña pequeña, y lo logre entrenando con la mejor ninja médico poseedora de una fuerza sobrehumana: Tsunade Senju

En aquel entonces era muy ingenua. Luego, a la edad de quince años me di cuenta de lo que sucedía realmente. Y es que desde que nos conocimos había sentido aquellas maripositas sólo que no las sabía identificar. En estos momentos estábamos haciendo sándwiches como aquella vez ya que nuestras madres habían organizado nuevamente un picnic.

– Sakura, dile a tu papa que baje _–_ le pidió su madre alejándola de sus pensamientos.

Y tal como lo pidió su madre, lo hizo. Ahora se encontraban caminando hacia el punto donde era el lugar acordado para el encuentro.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta que llegaron. Ya allí se encontraban los Uchiha y Hyuuga, pero como siempre los Uzumaki todavía no llegaban.

Sakura se había vestido sencilla: una franelilla fucsia, una falda blanca y sus botas ninja. Ahora se había cortado el pelo ya que a los doce años, cuando estaban en los exámenes chuunin una del sonido le sostenía el cabello inmovilizandola, y ella, sorprendiendo a todos, se cortó su cabello con un kunai para soltarse del agarre de la mujer. Desde ese día se había dejado así el cabello ya que le facilitaba el trabajo en las misiones.

Vio a Sasuke que estaba vestido muy… bien. Llevaba puesto una camisa azul, unos pantalones blancos [N/A: Imagínenselo como cuando tenía 12 años sólo que aquí tiene pantalones en vez de shorts]. Hinata cargaba una camiseta morada junto con una falda short azul claro.

Al verlos a ambos les sonreí y saludé, a Hinata con un abrazo y a Sasuke con un beso en la mejilla; aunque a este no le gustara tanto el contacto físico sólo se los permitía a ellas dos, sólo por ser sus amigas, y eso era algo que la pelirosa adoraba y la hacía sentirse estúpidamente especial.

Luego de su saludo llegaron los rubios y la peliroja que faltaban. El pelirubio cargaba una camiseta naranja con un short blanco.

Caminaron por el camino que recorrieron hace años.

Luego de unas cuantas horas llegaron hasta el campo donde habían hecho el picnic.

– Sakura, Sasuke acomoden la manta sobre el pasto, por favor – nos pidió la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto.

Los dos nos quedamos viendo a la cara durante unos segundos. Yo al sentirme incómoda por esa mirada oscura rompí nuestro contacto para agarrar la manta y tenderla; Sasuke la agarro en el aire y la tendió del otro lado.

Luego llegaron los demás y se recostaron. Busqué mi silla plegable que había llevado para disfrutar.

Busqué mi libro que siempre traía; trataba sobre vampiros y hombres lobo. Se titulaba "_Luna Nueva_" de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por una mujer llamada Stephenie Meyer. Me lo habían recomendado y ya había terminado de leer Crepúsculo. Llevaba el primer y el segundo libro en mi bolso. Es que había quedado prendada con la historia.

– _Te haré una promesa a cambio –dijo–. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiera existido –*1._

¡No, Edward! ¿Qué no entiendes que Bella es feliz a tu lado? ¡Sólo hiciste que sufriera más! Pobre Bella… Si Edward supiera que así lo que hizo fue ponerla más en peligro. Si Sasu… Si una persona me hiciera eso me sentiría morir.

– Con que leyendo esa saga, ¿eh? – dijo una voz a mi lado. Al voltear me encontré con un chico pelinegro y de ojos de igual color, era Sasuke.

– Sí, me lo recomendaron y ahora lo estoy leyendo… – expliqué.

Luego al ver que Sasuke no había dicho nada seguí con mi lectura.

– _Adiós, Bella – dijo con la misma voz serena, llena de calma. _– _Cuídate mucho – sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel.*2_

No, Edward… ¡No la abandones! Ella, ella te ama… y sé que tú también a ella… ¡Estas siendo un tonto! ¿No ves que así la expones más al peligro?...

De tanta desesperación una lágrima salió de mis ojos.

– ¿Tan bueno está el libro como para que llores? Que sentimental eres – se burló Sasuke.

– Bueno, yo siempre he sido así – me excusé.

– ¿Sobre qué trata el libro? – preguntó.

– No es de tu tipo así que… ¿para qué quieres saber? –

– No lo sé, simple curiosidad – contestó a mi pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiré.

– Es sobre el amor que se tienen Edward y Bella, el primero es un vampiro pero Bella es una humana, ella estaba de cumpleaños y Edward la invitó a su casa ya que Alice, hermana adoptiva de Edward, había organizado una. Luego en la fiesta Bella se corta con un regalo de los padres de Edward y uno de ellos, Jasper, corrió hacia Bella ya que este era el último que había entrado en la familia y casi no está entrenado para comer sangre de animales en vez de humana… – dijo Sakura –… y Edward decide abandonarla por esa razón… Bella se hace mejor amiga de Jacob… Luego llega Alice y busca a Bella para salvar a Edward ya que este se quería suicidar... Llegaron a Volterra y ellos dos se reconciliaron y…. – desde hace un momento había dejado de escuchar lo que salía de los labios de la chica. Sólo observaba como se movían provocativamente, con ese tono tan rosado… Esos labios carnosos le estaban tentando.

– Y Orochimaru se convierte en Michael Jackson [N/A: Oigan, sí podría ser xD… Los dos eran extremadamente blancos… y tienen el pelo negro largo xD] – terminó Sakura con su monólogo para ver si Sasuke le seguía escuchando. Este como respuesta le dijo un "Aja".

– Sasuke, no me estas escuchando – continuó diciendo la Haruno.

– Aja, que interesante… sigue, sigue – dijo el pelinegro.

Sakura sólo sonrió y se acercó hasta Sasuke para después zarandearlo.

– ¡Despierta de una vez! – gritó la pelirosa haciendo que el Uchiha saliera de su trance.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué estabas diciendo? – preguntó. Sakura sólo bufó.

– Olvídalo… – le dijo la pelirosa mientras agarraba su silla y se alejaba de la gente un poco. Sasuke poco después la siguió.

Unas madres en las mantas se les quedaron viendo mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas. Luego dirigieron su vista hacia la otra pareja.

Hinata se encontraba dibujando todo el paisaje que se encontraba a su alrededor. La verdad es que era buena pintora. Era un hermoso dibujo.

Naruto se le acercó viéndola deslizar el lápiz con delicadeza sobre la hoja de papel.

– Qué hermoso, Hinata-chan – comentó Naruto sentándosele al lado.

– G-gracias, Naruto-kun – sonrió Hinata.

– Ojala dibujara así de bonito – dijo el rubio con expresión triste.

– Si quieres te enseño –

– ¿De verdad? – Naruto se encontraba feliz demasiado cerca de la joven haciendo que esta se sonrojara a más no poder. Naruto estaba sonriendo muy entusiasmado.

– Claro – contestó.

Luego le enseñó a hacer un pequeño conejito. Al principio le había salido como un perro todo mallugado y feo, luego le salió como un conejo deforme con un ojo más grande que el otro, hasta que después le salió se podría decir un conejo… decente. [N/A: "_La tercera es la vencida_" xD].

– ¡Lo logré, dattebayo! – exclamó victorioso el rubio. Luego abrazó con fuerza a Hinata haciendo que esta se volviera a sonrojar la chica Hyuuga–. Oye, Hinata-chan, ¿me quieres acompañar a dar un paseo? – preguntó Naruto.

– C-claro, Naruto-kun… –

Las madres observaron cómo la otra pareja de jóvenes se alejaba por el otro lado. Sonrieron entre ellas.

– Me parece que realmente tendremos a dos parejitas, 'ttebane – dijo Kushina sonriendo a más no poder.

– ¿Te imaginas a nosotras de suegras, Kushina? – preguntó Kimiko a Kushina.

– Pues, creo que no sólo ustedes serás suegras ¿Verdad, Natsuki? – dijo Mikoto.

– Nee, cierto. Creo que dentro de unos cuantos años hasta bodas tendremos – comentó la pelirosa.

Todas se emocionaron ajenas a la mirada asesina del padre de Sakura y de Hinata.

**. . .**

– Oye, ¿quieres acompañarme al lago? Los demás dijeron que dentro de un rato vendrían… – comentó Sasuke asombrándome; él no era de los que le gustara estar en compañía de alguien, prefería estar sólo disfrutando del silencio y la calma.

– Claro… – acepté.

Luego caminamos hasta el dichoso lago y nos acercamos a la orilla. Estaba viendo mi reflejo cuando siento que alguien (léase: Sasuke Uchiha) me tumba por detrás para después encontrarme dentro del lago, empapada hasta la coronilla. Sasuke estaba sonriendo burlón hasta que yo lo agarro de la mano –que en un descuido de él pude agarrar– y lo jalo hasta mí haciendo que este se caiga también.

– ¡Hey! – dijo Sasuke mientras que me salpicaba agua encima.

– ¡Hey debería decir yo! – me enfurruñé haciendo que él se riera –a su manera– de mí haciendo que yo me molestara salpicándole agua a él también. Él se acercó a mí, yo levanté la mano para volver a salpicarle pero él fue más rápido y me la agarró, y después… él… él estampó sus labios contra los míos.

Abrí los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho pero después de un tiempo le correspondí posando mis brazos en su cuello y él las puso en mi cintura. Estábamos tan pegados que parecíamos una sola persona –bien, tal vez exageré… pero sí estábamos pegados–.

– ¡Sakura-chan Sasuke-chan, allá vamos! – gritó Mikoto interrumpiendo nuestro momento. Nos separamos rápidamente verificando si nos habían visto pero suspiramos con alivio al ver que todavía no habían llegado. Luego nos vimos a los ojos y pude sentir cómo la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas. Él me seguía observando pero yo esquivé su mirada.

Llegaron nuestros padres y Kushina-san se lanzó como una bomba hasta el lago. Mikoto y Natsuki caminaban hablando animadamente, luego se nos quedaron viendo y podía jurar que escuché un "Estan muy raros los dos… ¿No viste lo roja que está Sakura y que Sasuke busca su mirada pero ella la esquiva?... Algo pasó antes de que hubiéramos venido" salir de los labios de Mikoto. La madre de Hinata estaba detrás de ellas escuchando la conversación y preguntándose dónde estarán Hinata y Naruto.

– No te preocupes, deben estar _muy_ ocupados – dijo burlonamente Kushina.

**. . .**

– Arigatou, Hinata-chan… por enseñarme a dibujar aunque sea un conejito… – agradeció el rubio.

– De nada, Naruto-kun… Si quieres te doy clases todos los días – ofreció Hinata.

– ¿¡Enserio!... ¡Eso sería genial, dattebayo! – chilló Uzumaki –. Tengo que contárselo a Iruka-sensei… seguro que a Kakashi-sensei le da igual… bueno, de todas formas le diré a los dos… ¡Es maravilloso Hinata-chan!

Hinata sólo rio en voz baja, pero se calló al sentir como Naruto la volvía a abrazar… ella tardó unos minutos en corresponderle el abrazo roja como tomate.

Naruto se separó un poco y se le quedó viendo a la cara. Así, sonrojada y con esa sonrisa tan linda se veía muy… hermosa. Fijo su vista en sus labios, tan… tentadores. Jamás la había visto así, de ese modo.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta sus labios, pegándolos completamente Hinata se puso más que roja. Ese beso… ese beso era como estar en el cielo. Naruto puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y Hinata, como instinto, puso sus brazos en el cuello del rubio. Luego les faltó oxígeno y se tuvieron que separar. Respiraban agitadamente.

– Hay que ir a… al lago – dijo Naruto recobrando el aire.

Hinata asintió.

Mientras camiaban hacia dicho lugar Naruto poco a poco fue agarrando la mano de Hyuuga entre las suyas. Esta se sonrojo y le miró sorprendida pero Naruto sólo le sonrió.

– Espera… – le dijo Naruto parando la caminata –… yo… te quiero… preguntar algo – Estaba… ¿nervioso? Sí, le notaba algo nervioso.

– C-claro, dime; te escucho –

– Tu… yo… yo te quería preguntar si… t-tu… quieres ser… m-mi… n-n-novia – preguntó Naruto tan nervioso como nunca antes.

– P-por supuesto, Naruto-kun… s-sí quiero ser tu novia – respondió Hinata sonrojada. Luego Naruto sonrió y se acercó hasta Hinata para besarla dulcemente como hace unos minutos habían hecho.

– Te quiero… – dijeron los dos al unísono sonriendo como bobos enamorados.

Volvieron a reanudar su caminata tomados de la mano y sonriendo.

**. . .**

Ya todos habían salido del lago.

Kushina y Mikoto hablaban animadamente mientras que las madres restantes cotilleaban entre ellas. Las cuatro se callaron al ver a el joven Uzumaki y a la chica Hyuuga regresar tomados de la mano. Las cuatro chocaron las cinco y Kimiko dijo:

– Ya hay una pareja, falta la otra… – estaba sonriendo. Al fin su hija tenía su primer novio.

– Espera y verás… esos dentro de poco quedarán juntos – dijo Mikoto sonriendo.

Sasuke y Sakura de vez en cuando se hechaban miraditas de reojo. Uno se le quedaba viendo al otro y este, al sentirse observado, fijaba su vista en el que le miraba, y viceversa. Sakura se la pasaba sonrojada.

– ¡Oigan, tenemos algo que decirles, 'ttebayo! – chilló Naruto animado mientras que corría, tomado de la mano de Hinata, hacia nosotros. Sonreí al ver que Hinata se sonrojó. Ya me podía imaginar lo que querían decirnos.

Ya al ver que todos se callaron prestándole toda la atención Naruto prosiguió:

– ¡Hinata y yo somos novios, dattebayo! – gritó Naruto mientras que posaba su brazo sobre la cintura de Hinata. Ella sólo sonrió mientras que veía a Naruto con ojos de enamorada.

– ¡SE TARDARON EN HACERLO! – dijeron las cuatro madres al mismo tiempo, haciendo que me riera.

– Por fin te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos, Naruto-baka – celebró Sakura abrazando a sus dos mejores amigos.

– _Si tan sólo Sasuke se diera cuenta de los míos… _– pensó la kunoichi triste, pero por fuera demostraba lo contrario. Bueno, estaba feliz de que sus amigos se declararan finalmente. Miré de reojo a Sasuke, pero al instante tuve que volver a ver hacia otra parte ya que este me estaba viendo fijamente.

– ¡Vamos a acampar aquí como el otro día! – sugirió Kushina. Las otras madres asintieron aprobando la sugerencia. Luego miraron a sus esposos con una mirada que decía claramente _"¿Qué esperas? Ve a buscar la carpa"_ [N/A: Lol xD] y tal como le pidieron, los cuatro esposos fueron a buscarlas, para después armarlas.

– Oigan, deberíamos buscar leña, ¿no creen? – preguntó Kimiko.

– Sí, deberíamos… – respondió Natsuki. Automáticamente cuatro cabezas de mujeres se voltearon a ver hacia sus esposos. Una gota pasó por la nuca de los hombres. Tal como le pidieron fueron a buscar la bendita leña.

**. . .**

Ya estaba la leña acomodada, sólo faltaba un pequeño detalle.

– Oigan, ¿y el fuego?... – preguntó Mikoto. Sasuke suspiró.

– Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu – dijo Sasuke luego de hacer las posiciones de mano correspondientes. Una llama de fuego comenzó a salir de su boca cayendo en la leña.

Los hombres habían estado pescando para encontrar algo de comida para asarla en las llamas de la fogata.

Y ahí se encontraban, comiendo pescado tal como el equipo siete había hecho a sus doce años en los exámenes chuunin.

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban en un tronco sentados agarrados de la mano, ambos observándose a los ojos. Destilaban puro amor.

– Aaaw, ¿no se ven kawaii juntos? – susurró preguntando Sakura a su mamá, que se encontraba a su lado.

– Sí, muy lindos… dentro de poco otras dos personas se verán 'kawaii' juntos – le respondió su madre. ¿Otras dos personas? ¿Quiénes?... No entendía las palabras de su madre.

Alguien le estaba mirando, lo sabía, así que volteó hacia donde su instinto le decía era que provenía la mirada y… se encontró con una color oscuro que parecían dos pozos sin fondo. Inevitablemente sus mejillas se incendiaron.

Sólo las cuatro madres y Hinata se dieron cuenta de esto.

– Sakura-chan, ¿te gustaría dormir conmigo hoy? – le preguntó amablemente su mejor amiga [N/A: Aquí también Ino es su mejor amiga, sólo que como ella no fue al picnic… la única mejor amiga que queda sería Hinata].

– Claro, Hinata-chan – aceptó Sakura sonriéndole. A Sasuke esa sonrisa se le antojo de lo más hermosa.

– _Pfff, me estoy volviendo cursi_ – pensó el Uchiha.

**. . .**

Ya todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas carpas. Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura y Hinata, los padres de Hinata, los de Sasuke, los de Naruto y finalmente los de Sakura. Las carpas eran para dos personas.

En una de las carpas dos jóvenes se encontraban hablando.

– Sakura-chan, quiero que me digas qué pasó… Los he notado a ti y a Sasuke-kun raros – dijo Hinata.

Sakura dudó un momento si responderle a Hinata pero, después pensó que ella no le diría a nadie, era su mejor amiga después de todo. Sonrojada le contesto.

– Pues, veras… antes de que todos ustedes llegaran, Sasuke y yo estábamos solos en el lago, empezamos a jugar con el agua pero de repente… de repente… él, él… me beso – explicó Sakura con la cara completamente roja.

Hinata se tapó la boca y le miró sorprendida.

– ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – le preguntó a Haruno, a lo que esta negó girando la cabeza hacia los lados – ¡Le gustas a Sasuke-kun! – celebró Hinata abrazando a Sakura.

– ¿Estas segura?... Lo dudo mucho ¿Cómo alguien como él… puede estar con alguien como yo? [N/A: Sí, sí… eso siempre dice la gente :S… ¡Que poca autoestima!...] – preguntó la ninja médico totalmente convencida de que Sasuke no sentía nada más que una muy buena amistad para con ella.

– ¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! Si tú eres muy hermosa – le dijo Hinata – Sólo hay que ver cómo te miran los chicos en la aldea.

– ¿D-De verdad? – Sakura estaba peor que un tomate, estaba… estaba… ¡como un volcán! –. Seguro que me ven por lo fea que soy.

– Realmente tienes el autoestima baja – dijo Hyuuga a su amiga –. ¡Toda mujer es bella!... Y no sólo todos los chicos te ven de esa manera… he notado cómo te observa Sasuke-kun – admitió la portadora del Byakugan sonriendo al ver cómo Sakura se ponía de un rojo escarlata.

– Lo dudo, Hinata-chan… –

– ¡OH, VAMOS, SAKURA-CHAN! – estalló Hinata – ¿Por qué tan bajo autoestima? ¡Eres la envidia de muchas mujeres! ¡Eres Sakura Haruno, la mejor ninja médico del mundo, la mejor cocinera del mundo, la pupila de Tsunade, la quinta Hokage, una de los tres grandes sannin! – animó.

– ¡Es verdad, soy Sakura Haruno! – le siguió Sakura con cara de determinación.

– Así se dice, Sakura-chan – sonrió al ver su objetivo realizado.

Luego de aquello ambas se fueron a acostar, aunque Sakura todavía tenía los ojos abiertos.

– _¿Será verdad lo que dijo Hinata-chan?... ¿Podré gustarle a Sasuke-kun? _– pensó la pelirosa.

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

**. . .**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura abrió los ojos y al mismo instante Hinata también lo hizo. Ambas salieron de la carpa al escuchar ruido afuera.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

– Oh, al fin se despertaron las princesitas – se burló Itachi. Las dos eran como sus pequeñas hermanas para él. Las dos le sacaron la lengua haciendo que este se riera.

– Oye, Hinata-chan… estamos haciendo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo – comentó Sakura riéndose.

– Cierto, Sakura-chan – Hinata rió junto a Sakura.

– Oigan, hicimos de desayuno unos sándwiches – dijo Natsuki – ¿Les sirvo uno? – como respuesta las muchachas asintieron con la cabeza.

– ¿Y Sasuke y Naruto? – preguntó la chica pelirosa.

– Oh, fueron a entrenar hace rato. Les habíamos dicho que las despertaran para que fueran junto a ellos pero se negaron diciendo que debían descansar bien – le respondió Kimiko.

– Dijeron que se veían bien durmiendo así. Exactamente dijeron "se parecen a angelitos" – agregó Mikoto.

– Son tan adorables, 'ttebane – comentó también Kushina sonriendo.

Las chicas por todos los comentarios que hicieron sus madres, suegra y casi suegra no hicieron más que sonrojarse.

– Así que… Sakura-chan, ¿cuándo planeas la boda con mi otouto? – preguntó Itachi haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara. Itachi levantó una ceja como incitando a Sakura a responderle.

– Eh, uh… eh, yo… – La medic-nin no sabía que decir. Estaba más roja que el mismísimo infierno.

– Déjala en paz, Itachi-san – dijo Hinata saliendo en su rescate.

– Oh, se me olvidó mencionar que será boda doble ¿no, Hinata Uzumaki? – Itachi seguía molestándolas haciendo esta vez sonrojar no sólo a Sakura, sino también a Hinata 'Uzumaki'.

– Ya, ya, Itachi – intervino Mikoto agarrando a su hijo de la oreja y llevándoselo a sabrá Kami donde.

– ¡Hey, llegamos, 'ttebayo! – Gritó Naruto corriendo hacia Hinata, agarrándola de la cintura y levantándola para después plantarle un beso en la boca.

Yo sólo los observe con cara de ternura para después ver a Sasuke venir hacia nosotras. Le sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto.

– Oigan, ¿piensan ir al festival que se dará el sábado? – preguntó Kushina emocionada – ¡Yo sí, 'ttebane!

– Claro que sí, Kushina-chan – respondieron las madres al unísono. A lo que las cuatro se agruparon hablando sobre sabrá-Kami qué-cosas.

– Oye, Hinata-chan… Cuando regresemos todos ¿quisieras ir conmigo al Ichiraku? – se notaba la emoción en la cara y voz de Naruto al nombrar su sagrado ramen.

– C-claro, Naruto-kun – aceptó Hinata.

– Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan… ¿Quieren ir también? –

– Te he dicho que no me llames teme, Dobe – un tic nervioso salió en la ceja derecha de Sasuke.

– No, Naruto… estaríamos arruinando un lindo momento romántico – respondió la pelirosa.

– Pero, Sakura-chan, no hay proble… –…_ problema_ iba a decir Hinata cuando Sakura le interrumpió.

– ¡Pero nada, Hinata-chan!, ¡ustedes dos pasaran un momento a solas sin nadie de por medio! – les apuntó con el dedo índice la Haruno.

Fin de la discusión. Naruto y Hinata se vieron para después ceder a lo que les había dicho su amiga.

**. . .**

Ya todos habían regresado a sus respectivas casas, excepto Naruto y Hinata ya que estos habían ido directo al Ichiraku's Ramen.

– Oye, Hinata-chan… ¿No has notado a Sasuke-teme y a Sakura-chan raros? – le preguntó el rubio a su novia. ¡Hasta Naruto se había dado cuenta!... ¡Y eso que él es el más despistado del mundo!. Su novia como respuesta le asintió, luego dudó si decirle a su novio el motivo del comportamiento extraño que había tenido su pelirosa amiga, pero luego pensó que sí le diría. Estaba segura de que Sakura-chan le hubiera dicho.

– ¡¿Qué Sasuke-teme hizo qué? – grito el rubio con celos de hermano mayor al terminar de relatarle lo que había sucedido su novia.

– Shhh, no alborotes a la gente – le mandó a bajar la voz Hinata –. Oye, ¿me prometes que no le harás nada a Sasuke, Naruto-kun? – le preguntó su novia con esos ojitos… esos hermosos ojos ¿cómo decirle que no? Si me lo pide así hasta el mundo le daría.

– Claro, Hinata-chan – le prometió Naruto. Luego de eso Hinata se avalanzó hacia él para después darle un beso en los labios que, un muy gustoso Naruto correspondió.

– Oye, tengo una idea… – dijo de nuevo Naruto con un bombillito en la cabeza. Al ver que Hinata le iba a rechazar su idea (la mayoría de sus ideas no son… buenas) – ¡No, no, no… esta será realmente una buena idea! –

– De acuerdo… te escucho –

– ¿El festival es el sábado, cierto? – Hinata asintió – Entonces, necesitaré llamar a Kiba-baka – le dijo el rubio para después contarle su brillante plan.

**. . .**

Ya era sábado, el día del festival. El tema del festival eran kimonos; la gente debía ir en kimonos.

Sakura estaba casi lista, sólo faltaba que su madre le terminara de poner la peineta.

– ¡Listo! – grito la Sra. Haruno al ver finalizado su trabajo – Quedaste hermosa, hija… – le dijo con ojos llorosos. Recordaba cuando su bebé hacía comida hecha de barro, cuando tenía seis años y… ya su _bebé_ era toda una mujer.

– Oh, mamá… vamos, si lloras yo también lo haré –

Sakura estaba preciosa. Vestía un kimono color rojo con un estampado de flores Sakura. El obi (N/A: El obi es la cinta que sujeta al kimono) era de un color naranja. Su pelo estaba recogido por un pincho morado y una peineta naranja, tenía su cabello en forma de cebollita. Y finalmente, sus geta (N/A: Geta son los zapatos de madera que se usan junto a los kimonos).

– ¿Ya mis dos princesas están listas? – preguntó su papá al entrar en su cuarto – ¡Wow, están… hermosas las dos! –

Luego los tres bajaron a la planta baja y fueron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el gran festival.

– ¡SAKURA-CHAN, POR AQUÍ! – gritó un rubio moviendo los brazos por arriba para que la pelirosa lo viera. Claro, eso no hacía falta ya que se podía ver una mata de pelo rubio entre el montón de gente, y su grito también hacia que supiera donde estaba. Al llegar pudo ver que estaba junto a Sasuke y Hinata.

Naruto cargaba un kimono masculino (obviamente…) color naranja y negro. Sasuke cargaba uno parecido sólo que este era color azul y azul marino… y no faltaba tener el símbolo Uchiha. Hinata estaba vestida de un kimono morado oscuro con flores blancas, obi de color negro, el cabello lo tenía suelto y sus geta.

– Estas preciosa, Sakura-chan – le alagó Hinata.

– Gracias, tú también. Apuesto a que deslumbraste a Naruto – Hinata se sonrojó por el comentario de su amiga.

– ¡Frente de marquesina! – gritó una voz muy conocida para ella. Se volteó y se encontró en un local de juegos a su mejor amiga, Ino-cerda.

– ¡Ino-cerda! – corrió hasta ella. Ino había estado unas cuantas semanas con su equipo en una misión de rango A –

Al estar frente a frente se abrazaron.

– Oye, ¿qué me cuentas? ¿Y los novios?... Y a novios me refiero a Sasuke – susurró lo último haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa.

– ¡¿Q-Qué cosas dices, Ino-cerda? – preguntó nerviosa todavía con el color rojo en su rostro.

– Oh, vamos, Sakura… ¡Es obvio que los dos se gustan! –

– Pero n-no somos nada – _aún _quiso agregar.

– ¡Tienes que contarme qué ha sucedido en mi ausencia! –

– Bueno, Hinata-chan se hizo novia de Naruto-baka, fuimos a un picnic todos nosotros… y… y… – Sakura estaba a punto de decirle qué ha sucedido entre ella y Sasuke –… y Sasuke-kun me besó – le susurró a Ino.

– ¡¿QUÉ? – gritó haciendo que toda la gente se le quede viendo – Gomenasai, sigan haciendo lo que hagan – dijo Ino a los demás con una gota en la nuca y sonriendo nerviosa.

– ¿Qué Sasuke-kun hizo qué? – (N/A: Hahahaha, es la segunda vez que dicen eso xD…) dijo de nuevo Ino.

– Lo que oíste… –

– ¡Sakura-chan! – gritó Kiba.

– Hola, Kiba-kun – le saludó Sakura. Al pasar el tiempo los dos se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

– ¿Qué me cuentas, pequeña? –

– Nada en especial ¿Y tú?... Oye, y no soy pequeña – infló los mofletes. Kiba rió al ver tan infantil acción.

– Pues, pensaba invitarte a tomar un batido ¿Qué dices? –

Sakura vio a su amiga y esta le dijo que aceptara, no importaba… de todas formas después tendría una larga charla con ella.

– De acuerdo – aceptó. Se fue junto a Kiba al local en el que hacían los batidos – Hablamos después, Ino-cerda –

Dos ojos oscuros les observaba desde lejos. Sentía la furia correr por sus venas. Debería ser él el que hiciera aquella invitación, no el chucho.

Los siguió y se sentó en un local cercano a ese. Desde allí podía escuchar su conversación.

– ¿Cómo te va en los entrenamientos? – preguntó Kiba.

– Bastante bien. Aunque no tan bien para los árboles, los he destrozado casi todos – respondió Sakura.

– Bueno, es bien que vayas mejorando –

– Oye, ¿y Akamaru? Es extraño que no este contigo – le preguntó extrañada Haruno.

– Lo tuve que dejar en casa, se puso muy triste ya que quería comer de todo lo que encontrara, pero le prometí llevarle algo – Sakura rió. Ese Akamaru siempre de glotón.

– Oh, ya veo –

– Sakura, quería preguntarte algo… –

– Dime, te escucho… –

– Tú… tú ¿quisieras ser mi novia? – Sakura abrió los ojos y se quedó muda.

– Yo… yo… no sé qué decir –

– ¿Qué tal un sí? –

– Yo… – Kiba se iba acercando a ella dispuesto a besarla con los ojos cerrados, pero besó puro aire. Abrió los ojos y no encontró a Sakura. Sonrió; Uchiha había caído en la trampa. Le hizo una señal de victoria a Naruto, que no se encontraba muy lejos.

**. . .**

Sasuke tenía agarrada a Sakura corriendo hacia el bosque. Ya al llegar detuvo el paso y encaró a la pelirosa.

– ¿¡Pensabas ser novia del perro! – preguntó Sasuke.

– Pues, no le veo problema a eso ¿Tu sí? –

– ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! –

– ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – Sakura levantó la ceja derecha sonriendo.

– Porque… porque… ¡PORQUE YO TE AMO! – admitió haciendo que se sonrojara violentamente al igual que Sakura – y no soportaría tener que verte con otro que no sea yo… –

Sakura le miró con ternura.

– ¿Sabes qué? Yo también… – Sasuke hizo cara de no entender. La pelirosa suspiró –… Yo también te amo.

Y no hizo falta más. Los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Sasuke comenzó a descender por el cuello e iba a quitarle el kimono a su pelirosa cuando…

– ¡SASUKE-TEME, SAKURA-CHAN! – gritó su rubio amigo haciendo que los jóvenes se separaran y se arreglaran.

– ¡Aquí, Naruto! – gritó Sakura.

– Oh, no… ya no importa – A Sasuke y a Sakura le resbaló una gota en la nuca por el comentario de Uzumaki.

– Será baka… – murmuró la medic-nin.

– Creo que mejor regresamos… – sugirió Sasuke. Sakura asintió – Oye, pero antes… Tengo que hacer las cosas bien así que… Sakura Haruno, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? –

Sakura sonrió y se abalanzó hacia él besándolo en los labios. Sasuke agarró su cintura y Sakura posó sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke. La pelirosa levanto las piernas y se agarró de la cintura de Sasuke. Siguieron besándose hasta que el aire les falto y tuvieron que separarse.

– ¿Eso es un sí o un no? – preguntó Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura sonrió.

– ¿Qué crees? –

– Pues, espero que un sí – le respondió Sasuke.

Se volvieron a besar y reanudaron su marcha hacia el festival.

**. . .**

**13 años después…**

– ¿Ya hablaste con Takeshi para que venga al parque, cierto? – preguntaba un pelinegro con ojos de igual color quien cargaba en su espalda a su pequeño otouto…

– ¡Hiroshi-baka! – gritaba un pequeño corriendo hacia Daisuke e Hiroshi tomado de la mano de sus padres, Naruto y Hinata.

– ¡Vamos a jugar con Hikari y Natsumi-chan! – gritaba agarrando de la mano a Hiroshi.

Luego llegaron Sasuke y Sakura tomados de la mano, caminaron hacia Naruto y Hinata.

– ¡Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan! – les saludó Naruto.

– ¡Hola, Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan! –

– Hola a los dos – les respondió Sakura con una sonrisa. Sasuke se limitó a asentir.

– Hola – llegó Tenten agarrada de la mano de Neji. Ellos dos eran los padres de Hikari.

– ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué me cuentan? – luego llegó Ino agarrada de Sai. Estos eran los padres de Natsumi.

Sasuke y Sakura, cuatro años después de iniciar su noviazgo se casaron y tuvieron a Daisuke, luego pasaron otros cuatro años y tuvieron a Hiroshi.

Naruto y Hinata se casaron después de tener tres años de noviazgo, luego cuatro años más tarde tuvieron a Takeshi.

– Oigan, esto de que los hijos salen a jugar al parque y los padres se quedan a hablar me suena extrañamente familiar… ¿no creen? – le preguntó Sakura a su esposo y la familia Uzumaki.

Tal parece que ahora una nueva generación pasaría lo que ellos ya pasaron…

_Esta sería otra linda historia de amor…_

**Fin**

¡Taran, finalmente terminé el two-shot! xD… Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, con 5.787 palabras xD.

¡Gracias por leerme! Y… sigan esperando más historias mías ya que últimamente estoy llena de inspiración xD.

*1 = Momento del libro de Luna Nueva, por la escritora Stephenie Meyer.

*2= Momento del libro Luna Nueva, por la escritora Stephenie Meyer.


End file.
